The Elevator
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Oneshot- Jounouchi and Kaiba get stuck in a elevator. What could they do with the spare time? Yaoi (MaleXMale)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Boo.

This oneshot came in my head when I got closer to the end of the long story that I'm still working on. I figured that I would get this typed and uploaded before I finished the other story. It's very short and only one scene.

This story is dedicated to all of you. Thank you again for your support.

Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read this

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I sighed and paced back and forth in the small dark elevator. I could barely see in front of me, but my eyes have started adjusting to the darkness. Even though I controlled most of the technology in this building, I couldn't control malfunctions. I growled in annoyance and almost threw my phone against the wall. Of course it stopped working at the same time. "Stop pacing and sit down. Your energy won't fix the elevator." I turned and glared at the only other person in the elevator, Jounouchi.

Of course I had to be trapped in a small place with the one person that always caused me to lose my cool. I hired him for the mailroom because I was informed that he lost his job, home and father all within a month. Even though on the outside, I showed nothing but hatred to him, it was the complete opposite on the inside. I cared deeply for him and couldn't allow myself to indulge in the passion that I wanted from him. "I will not have you tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Whatever," he grunted and leaned against the back wall.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I knew he was right, but I couldn't relax with him. My thoughts continued to move to the gutter. All I could think about was what we could do with this time. If I got closer to him, I was sure his penis would be in my ass or mouth. I wasn't picky at this point, but I couldn't do that. I had to keep that fact hidden from him. I knew he was a free spirit and doubted if anyone could tie him down.

I refused to have a one night stand or a moment of weakness. I didn't want that. I wanted someone that would stay with me for life, and Jounouchi didn't seem the type even if he had feelings for me. My life was a curse, and I enjoyed torturing myself. I stared at the stone wall. We did manage to open the doors earlier only to figure out that we were in between floors. I squeezed my hands into a fist, willing myself not to punch the wall. It had been too long. They should have had the problem fixed quickly.

I was about to pace again when Jounouchi grabbed my feet and pulled me down. I gasped, expecting pain, but I felt myself collide with a warm body. He instantly wrapped his legs around my waist and pinned me there with my back against his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of watching you pace and you need to calm down before your head explodes." His hands moved up my arms before he squeezed my tense shoulders. Attempting to rub the tension out of my shoulders, he moved around to my back. I couldn't lie to myself. It felt great having someone massaging my back. I bit my lip, not wanting to moan. He unwrapped his legs and pushed me forward so he could rub my lower back. "You have too many knots. You need to go to a masseuse more often."

I groaned. "I never went to one and never will."

"Lay down."

I found myself complying with him. He sat on my legs and rubbed up and down my back and shoulders. The sensations were enough to cause me to relax. My eyes slowly closed and I relaxed. I felt myself drifting and my thoughts went right to the gutter. I wondered how good his hands would feel elsewhere. Jounouchi leaned up to my ear. His lips brushed against my ear. "I can relieve that pressure as well."

I blushed, shocked that he knew. I rolled over and dislodged him from my back. "I don't want a fling. That is the whole reason why I don't date. People just want to have sex with me. Once their curiosity is satisfied then they leave. I don't want that anymore." It made me feel depressed and disappointed. I knew Jounouchi wouldn't be different, but I had hoped he was. I pushed myself to a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't mean to upset you. A lot of people must have made passes at you to get such a reaction. I didn't realize that you were the type to search for a permanent lover. Who are you attracted to?"

I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall. Of course he would be curious like a little puppy. "It doesn't matter. I'd never find someone that would be willing to have a long term relationship. I'd barely have time for them, and I'm rarely in a good mood."

I heard Jounouchi move. He placed his hands on my shoulders and knelt down in front of me. I opened my eyes to glare at him but stopped when I saw the sorrow in his eyes. "The reasons you gave me are the reasons I thought you wouldn't want anything long term. How long have you been lonely?"

I moved his hands off my shoulders. "What does it matter?"

He grabbed my hands and looked directly into my eyes. "I want to know how long I've tortured you."

"You? You have done nothing."

"I want a long term relationship with you, but I've always thought you only wanted a one night stand."

I stare suspiciously at him. "Then what was that earlier?"

"I've had so many wet dreams about you lately that I could resist. I was willing to take my only chance with you."

I smirked. "Jounouchi, is one of your dreams having sex with me in the elevator?" I reached between his legs and grabbed his penis. "Or are you extremely attracted to me that you get hard just being near me?" I heard him moan as I stroked him through his pants. "If it's the later, than you won't be able to deliver my mail without having me over my desk."

He groaned and reached for my wrist. "Keep talking like that and I'll lose it."

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist before intertwining our fingers. "Maybe I want you to lose it. I'll make you a deal. We'll have sex here and now, but we're going on a date tonight."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Sex now, date later and maybe more sex? I have plenty of fantasies."

I placed my hands on his chest. "Let me warn you. If this is fake and you just want sex, not only would I fire you, but I'd put you right back where I found you."

He growled and pushed me until my back hit the wall again. "You jerk. At least I know that's a reaction from your insecurities and not just you being an asshole. I really like you and want you more than just for sex."

I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek. My heart was racing, but I don't know if it's because of my fear or anticipation on what I've wanted for so long. I used to sleep around, but it irritated me and that was when I noticed that I wanted someone permanent in my life. I knew that my threat was empty. Even if it turned out to be a one night stand, I would never fire him. He moved his head to the side and kissed my hand. I trusted him. No matter what I said to anyone, I trusted Jounouchi nearly as much as I trusted Mokuba. He reached for me again. "We can stop if you're not in the mood."

I pulled him by the collar and kissed him deeply. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He smirked and pulled me away from the wall. Before I could say anything more, he had my pants unbuttoned and pulled down to my knees. "We have to make this quick. Who knows when they're going to fix this?" He pulled my hips up and pressed my chest into the floor. I groaned, feeling his wet tongue licking my anus.

"Oh gods," I groaned instantly becoming erect. I never thought he would do that. Fingers would have been enough. I whined and pressed myself back, forcing his tongue inside. I was disgusted at first, but the sensations left me wanting more.

He placed two fingers inside, spreading me open. "You are going to be sore later. I don't have anything to make this easier on you."

"I don't care," I hissed. "Just do it."

"If you say so." I thought at first we were going to just do it there on the floor, but he had other things in mind. He lifted me up and walked me over to the nearest wall. "Brace your hands on the wall and wrap your legs around my waist. Trust me. The dream you loved this." I did what he said, leaning my heated forehead against the wall. He entered me quickly, pushing me further against the wall. I gasped as my penis ran along the top of the circular railing lining the elevator. He was right. The sensations. The bliss. It was too much. Each thrust in and out moved my penis ran across the cold metal surface. Shivers ran down my spine. His strength and imagination caused me to crave more. If he thought of this, what else was in his mind? I felt myself climaxing faster and harder than I remember. And, he didn't even have to touch me.

He pulled out of me quickly, spraying his own semen on the wall. My dazed mind didn't register that until after he lowered me to the floor. Once my heart rate and breathing returned to normal, I looked up at him. "Why?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "You have meetings this afternoon, right? I didn't want you uncomfortable and sticky the rest of the day."

I stared at him in shock. He even thought of that. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, but it was unnecessary. I have a bathroom in my office plus a change of clothes. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Jounouchi shrugged and leaned against the wall. "What time and where is our date tonight?"

I smirked. "Maybe the mansion. At six o'clock meet me downstairs. I want to know about your other fantasies."

He chuckled just as the lights turned back on. I reached for my pants as he ran over to clean up our mess. He used a piece of cloth that he pulled out of his pocket. After adjusting our clothes, we waited for the elevator to stop at the top floor. The doors opened and Mokuba launched himself into my arms. "Nii-sama, Jounouchi, are you both okay?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the elevator with him still clung to my side. "We were just stuck in the elevator. It wasn't as if we were dying."

Jounouchi rubbed Mokuba's head before walking down the hallway to deliver the mail. I was grateful for him acting normal, at least for now. "Seto, it smells strange in there."

I pressed my lips and held my usual mask. "It's probably sweat. It was hot in there." I walked into my office. "Mina, hold my next appointment for a few minutes while I freshen up."

I shut the door and almost jumped in shock when I ran into a laughing Jounouchi. I couldn't believe he managed to get inside without me noticing. I smacked him in the back of the head. "Laugh it up." I tossed him an air freshener from the bathroom. "Spray that in the elevator on the way down."

He leaned up to kiss me. "No later than six, Seto. I don't like waiting, especially when you hinted at more sex."

"Truthfully, I'll be watching the clock all day. I can't wait to see what other fantasies you have in that mind of yours. Now get out of here before my brother figures out what we did." I watch him laugh the whole way to my door, but he calmed himself down before he left. This might work after all. I couldn't be happier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this was shorter than most of my other oneshots, but I didn't want to go further than that. I just wanted the elevator scene. I hope you all liked it. Now I'll finally start typing and editing the story that I started first. Hopefully I can start getting it uploaded soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
